Student Wars
by Tornmuscle
Summary: A science class of 20 students has been randomly chosen to compete in the hit reality show Student Wars! Watch as the ten boys and ten girls compete for survival and violently kill eachother off! Who will be the last one standing? Find out!
1. Prologue: Dear Prime Minister

Prime Minister,

The following is, as requested, the updated listings of student names, numbers and assigned weaponry/equipment. All participants are enrolled in a grade 10 science class at Britland Collegiate High School, and were chosen randomly out of the High School population. As previously stated in my last letter, the game is still set to be held on Fiddler's island, South-West of Greenland. Fiddler's island was previously home to a number of small and large factories, with only a few small residential buildings for it's minuscule population (who have since, of course, left after the factories were closed). Cameras and microphones have been installed without trouble, and all that is left is for you to give the OK. This year's game looks to be exciting, with potential for indoor combat, which, as you know, has been minimal in previous years. Look over the list, and get back to me with your confirmation. We're very excited to hear back from you, and look forward to this year's game!

Sincerely,

Nigel Hastings, President of _**Destructo TV**_ and co-creator of _**Student Wars**_

**BOYS**

1. Aaron Smith- Pitchfork

2. Doug Biggs- Shotgun

3. Stephen Hart- Sniper Rifle

4. Cory Leadfield- Police Baton

5. Maxwell Conti- Whisk

6. Scott Folkner- 9mm handgun

7. Alex Grande- Silver Handled Cane

8. Vernon Henderson- Uzi

9. Carter Jones- Six Shot Revolver

10. Teddy O'Reilly- Bowie Knife

**GIRLS**

1. Sarah Manning- Machete

2. Chloe Parker- Baseball Bat

3. Vanessa Torelli- Switchblade

4. Victoria Hodge- First Aid Kit

5. Elizabeth Vega- Berretta Handgun

6. Emily Neal- Chainsaw

7. Marnie Theron- Bullwhip

8. Cara Taylor- Flare Gun

9. Michelle Duceppe- Hunting Rifle

10. Sofie Driver- Katana

Nigel,

I've reviewed the list and information. You've got my OK. GET IT ON!

Sincerely,

Prime Minister Romero


	2. Episode 1: Introduction

**STUDENT WARS**

**Episode 1**

The camera rotated and zoomed in on the doors of the large school building. The show was about to begin, and the camera was ready to pick up each student as he or she came out.

**Aaron Smith** came stumbling out of the building's doors. He had tripped on the green bag that the men inside had handed him while he left. He was a tall boy with brown hair and glasses. He normally maintained a cool composure, but right now he was confused and scared shitless.

_Did they say they were gonna kill my classmates? No. They said my classmates were gonna kill me. And I would kill them? Why?_ _I guess I'll kill them if they try killing me. But why would they do that? What the hell is in this fucking bag?_

The bag that Aaron had been handed was long and green. He was told that it contained food, supplies and a weapon. Whatever was in the bag was too big for it. The fabric was all stretched and four metal prongs stuck out from one end. Aaron spotted a hill with trees growing down one side. He headed for the trees so he could check the bag and calm himself down.

**Sarah Manning **came running out shortly after Aaron, though by the time she came out Aaron was already on his way to the trees. She took no time to figure things out and ran left, with her green bag slung over her shoulder.

**Doug Biggs **was, as his name coincidentally suggested, a very big guy. He walked out of the building carrying his green bag, which contained something very heavy, with ease. Although he was big, he wasn't overly aggressive, or overly dumb, nor did he fit any other stereotype associated with big people. He headed towards the trees on the hill, unaware that Aaron had chosen the same destination.

**Chloe Parker **stormed out of the building, holding onto the handle of a baseball bat, still inside her green bag. She was PISSED. In Chloe Parker's mind, this game was NOT for her. She continued storming to the left.

**Stephen Hart **jogged out of the building, with a smile on his face. He was no psycho. He didn't necessarily look forward to killing his fellow students. But he knew about Student Wars. He was a fan. And he figured that if had the chance to be on his favourite show, he might as well play along. He began heading towards the hill. As he walked he looked into his green bag. He laughed aloud at what he saw. _Yes. The hill is JUST where I want to be._

**Vanessa Torelli **exited the building with and expression of worry. This worry soon turned to pain, as a red hole appeared on her chest, along with a small explosion of red goo. She dropped her green bag and fell down, as blood pumped out of the bullet hole over heart.

**F3, VANESSA TORELLI- DEAD**

**Cory Leadfield **felt the slippery blood beneath his foot as he walked out. "Oh my-" He was cut mid-sentence as his stomach exploded. He dropped on top of Vanessa Torelli's body. As blood gushed from the fresh bullet wound in his abdomen, he let out a few quick breaths. He then succumbed to his injury, and drifted off. **M4, CORY LEADFIELD- DEAD**

**Victoria Hodge **stepped out into the red swimming pool that was forming by the doors. Before a reaction could even be made, her bottom jaw collapsed upward and inward into her throat, and her brains blew out the back of her head. **F4, VICTORIA HODGE- DEAD**

**Maxwell Conti **was a short little prick. Not particularly popular among his classmates, or teachers for that matter. As he surveyed the three body pile up, he couldn't help but think _Serves 'em right__ཀ _A chunk of skull above his right eye flew off, and watery, red, brain fluid spilled out. The three body pile up became a quad. **M5, MAXWELL CONTI- DEAD**

**Elizabeth Vega **stepped in a chunk of Maxwell's brain. She braced herself, thinking she would be joining her classmates in the "I got shot coming out of the building" club. But she didn't. No shots rang out, and no more blood was added to the already overflowing pool. She sighed. Then realized the horror of what was around her. She stepped over the bodies and ran off to the right.

**Scott Folkner **walked out of the building and into the corpse-stack.

_Shit. _

He was a well liked boy, who would often flail his arms wildly while speaking. He looked around. There was nobody alive nearby, just the corpses. He bent over and reached into Maxwell's nearby bag. He pulled out a whisk.

_What a shit weapon. _

He tossed the whisk aside. He reached over to Vanessa's bag. He reached in and found a switchblade, which he then stuck in his pocket. Before he finished searching the other bags, he realized that someone could come out of the building behind him. If they saw him stealing from the bags of his fallen classmates, they might accuse him of killing them. He stood up with his own green bag, and Vanessa's switchblade. He headed towards the hill, figuring that whoever shot the four deceased students, was probably long gone.

**Emily Neal** struggled with her green bag, which was extremely heavy. When she noticed the bodies, she dropped it and ran left.

**Alex Grande **strutted out of the building, his green bag slung over his right shoulder. He was slightly surprised by the pile of bodies, but he didn't show it. He was a fairly unemotional boy, though easily amused by almost everything. Simple things made him laugh. The sight of a teacher writing on a chalkboard was, for some reason, hilarious to him. Watching people sit down, walk, talk and do anything kept Alex in a perpetually amused state, which often left his classmates uneasy. People falling, fights and any sort of injury also got Alex going. He would often bully other students, just for fun. And even when they fought back, he didn't get angry. Even when they fought back hard, and defeated Alex, he took the blows with a smile on his face. He was aware of Student Wars (it kept him VERY amused), and he couldn't be happier to get a chance to play. Though the fact that the game starting RIGHT as people walked out the doors, was a little unexpected. He hopped over the bodies, and checked his bag.

_Wonder what I'll get. A rocket launcher? An assault rifle? A chainsaw? An assault rifle with a fucking chainsaw attached to it?__ཀ __That would be AWESOME__ཀ_

Alex did show a little bit of disappointment when he pulled out a wooden cane with a silver handle from his bag. Not quite the killing machine he had expected. He shrugged, and smiled, and made his way to the woods on the side of the hill.

**Marnie Theron **walked out of the building crying, with her green bag at her side. She covered her eyes at the sight of the corpse pile, but kept walking to the left, dragging her feet as she walked.

**Vernon Henderson **walked out of the building with his UZI held high. The students weren't supposed to look in their bags before they left the building, but Vernon couldn't resist. Like a few of the other students, Vernon was already a fan of Student Wars, and the chance to appear on it was a dream come true. As he walked by the corpse pile, he gave Maxwell's head a little kick, spilling the rest of his brains out. Vernon spotted Marnie's footprints in the sand leading left. He instantly turned and followed them, UZI still held high.

**Cara Taylor **walked out of the building. She recognized Victoria Hodge's corpse from the hair. "Oh Godཀ" Cara said, "Victoria are you-" She knelt down and rolled her friend over. She instantly vomited all over the corpse pile when she saw Victoria's face, minus the jaw. Cara struggled to get up, and dragged herself to the right, towards a small factory in the distance.

**Carter Jones **walked out of the building with his head held high. He thought of himself as a poetic genius. He noticed the bodies by the door.

_And like living snowflakes my classmates do fall...._

He continued on towards the hill, head still high.

**Michelle Duceppe** walked out with her heavy green bag slung on her right shoulder. She exhaled and closed her eyes as she walked past the corpses.

_That's too bad for them. But I know what this is. I know what I have to do._

She spotted the trees and ran towards them.

**Teddy O'Reilly **walked out of the building, with his light, green bag at his side. His heart sank as he recognized Victoria Hodge on the ground. Teddy was going out with Cara Taylor. Victoria was her best friend.

_I have to find Cara__ཀ __I won't let her end up like Victoria__ཀ_

By sheer coincidence, Teddy decided to head for the very same small factory that his girl friend Cara had headed to six minutes earlier. Before he left, he reached into Victoria's bag and pulled out a first aid kit. He stuck it in his bag, beside his weapon, a Bowie knife. He rushed off in the factory's direction.

**Sofie Driver **was the last to leave the building. She was disgusted by the corpse pile, but continued on towards the hill.

_Fuck this place, and fuck these corpses. I'm not dying on live TV for the amusement of the sick fucks that watch this bullshit show. If I'm going out, it's gonna be on my own time motherfucker._

The camera which had been focussing on the door, followed Sofie as she disappeared over the hill. Then if cut to black.

END OF EPISODE ONE

16 STUDENTS REMAINING


	3. Episode 2: Video Games Lied

**STUDENT WARS**

**EPISODE 2**

Stephen Hart jogged out of the building with a smile on his face. He was male #3. He was no psycho. He was just a fan of Student Wars. He began heading to a hill he spotted not too far away, where he could check his weapon and prepare and attack on the students exiting the building behind him. It was a strategy he'd seen employed before on the show, usually effectively. As he walked, he looked into the heavy green bag one of the soldiers in the building had given him. He opened it up, and inside was a rifle with a scope.

_A freakin' sniper rifle! Just like in the video games! Yes. The hill is JUST where I want to be._

He picked up the pace and ran to the top of the hill. The rifle in the bag was surprisingly heavy, and Stephen struggled up the last bit of the hill. He was cautious and looked around. There were four students who left before him. Would they be willing to kill him?

_No. Aaron's a cool enough guy. And Sarah....she's a chick. Chicks can't kill guys. And there was Doug....he's too nice....and Chloe.....shit....she's just the kind of drama queen bitch who would kill me....but I don't see her....she's probably off crying somewhere._

Stephen sat down at the top of the hill and pulled out the rifle. It was already assembled and ready to go. He just needed to put in a short ammo clip. He pulled one out of the bag and stuck it in the gun. He rolled onto his stomach and looked through the scope. He pointed it towards the building he had just left. Vanessa Torelli came walking out with a worried look on her face. Stephen instinctively pulled the trigger on the rifle. He hit Vanessa in the chest and she dropped. He was going to shoot her anyway, but the first shot was just a reflex from playing to many video games. The moment you see an enemy, you start blasting.

_But these enemies can't fight back. I can take my time. Line up a head shot. I wonder if I'd get bonus points for that? Nah.....maybe....._

As Stephen pondered whether he'd get bonus points for head shots, another student came out of the building. Cory Leadfield looked down at Vanessa's corpse. Once again, Stephen instinctively fired. Cory crumpled over, Stephen having shot him in the stomach. Stephen took aim again, expecting Cory to get back up. Based on what he'd seen in movies, getting hit in the stomach was no big deal. Sure, a bullet in the heart would kill you, but a gut shot? No way. Only Cory didn't get back up. He was dead for sure.

_Shit. Have the movies been lying to me? But a head shot....oh boy would that be sweet...._

The next student came out. Victoria Hodge walked through the doors. Stephen took aim for her forehead, but missed slightly. Victoria's bottom jaw blew back into her face and she dropped.

_Dammit! So close. Gotta get it right dead centre for it to count as a head shot...._

A fourth student came out. Maxwell Conti walked through the doors.

_That short little prick! This one should be good....come one head shot....._

Stephen aimed right for Maxwell's forehead. He squeezed the trigger. A chunk of Maxwell's skull popped off.

_YES! That one has to count as a head shot! If I keep this up, I'll only have to worry about the four people who came out before me. What the fuck is that....?_

Stephen felt like his back cramp up_. _He tried to move but felt himself pinned to the floor. _Oh shit...._ He felt his back and stomach grow very warm and his head very light. His dropped his head and died. **M3, STEPHEN HART- DEAD**

* * *

Eight minutes earlier, Aaron Smith, Male #1, had left the school. He had carried his green bag to the trees on the side of the hill, so he could check out what his weapon was.

Aaron layed down among the trees. He was exhausted and scared. He looked over to his stretched out bag.

_What the fuck is in that thing?_

Aaron reached to his bag and pulled it over to him. He tried opening it, but the object in the bag was so long that the zipper had become tangled up. The bag was made of a light material, and Aaron just ripped through the zipper, spilling the bags contents. Aaron pulled the pieces of cloth off of the long pitchfork, which was the weapon in the bag.

_What do I do with a pitchfork? Throw hay?_

A loud bang rang out from somewhere nearby. Aaron dropped low and hugged the ground. He layed like this for a couple of minutes. Then the sound came again.

_Is someone shooting at me?_

He began crawling, pitchfork in hand, away from the sound. It banged again.

_That's not shooting at me._

Aaron slowly stood and looked around. Through the trees, on the top of the hill, he spotted Stephen Hart laying on the ground.

_Shit. Did someone shoot Stephen?_

Then Aaron noticed something Stephen was holding. The bang rang out a fourth time, coming from the gun that Stephen was holding.

_He's shooting people as they come out of the school! The asshole!_

Aaron left the trees and walked slowly up behind Stephen with his pitchfork raised. He drove it down into Stephen's back. Stephen layed there for a moment, then his head dropped, dead. Aaron was stunned at what he'd just done. He had to get out off of this hill.

_I killed Stephen because he was killing people, but what if someone tries to kill me for killing Stephen?!_

Aaron looked out at the island they were all on. He noticed a small factory to the far right of the school. He took off running for the factory, leaving both his pitchfork, and Stephen's sniper rifle behind.

END OF EPISODE TWO

15 STUDENTS REMAINING


	4. Episode 3: A Clockwork Alex

**STUDENT WARS**

**EPISODE 3**

Alex Grande strode out of the building's doors, green bag slung over his right shoulder. He was slightly surprised by the pile of bodies in front of the entrance, but he didn't show it.

_Ah ha! And so the game begins! _

He hopped over the corpses as if they were a low fence and continued on towards a wooded area on the side of a nearby hill, smiling all the way. He slipped his green bag in front of him and checked it as he walked.

_Wonder what I'll get. A rocket launcher? An assault rifle? A chainsaw? An assault rifle with a fucking chainsaw attached to it?__ཀ __That would be AWESOME__ཀ_

Instead of the kill-crazy murder-machine he had hoped for, Alex instead pulled out a wooden cane with a silver handle. He showed a rare face of the slightest disappointment.

_Well I'm not an old man, am I? What do I need a cane for? I suppose I could knock someone's skull around a bit, but could this really kill someone?_

Alex's disappointment faded and was taken over with a sense of sophistication. He held the cane as if her were a wealthy 18th century Englishmen off to the bank. His face grew into a smile as he imagined himself as a wealthy old geezer dressed in the heighth of 18th century fashion.

_And hello to you governor. Sorry, no time for a chat, I'm afraid. I'm already dreadfully late for my dinner with the royal family._

Alex laughed aloud at this thought. He was VERY easily amused. He ascended the hill towards the trees. As he walked, he looked off to his left and noticed Stephen Hart (Male #3) lying dead on a spot overlooking the school with a pitch fork placed firmly in his lower back, standing straight. Alex had a chuckle at this. As he reached the woods, he found that he was not the first to have arrived there. Lying on the ground, amongst the leaves, were the remnants of a tattered green bag, it's contents spilled. Unbeknownst to Alex, these were the supplies that Aaron Smith (Male #1) had earlier left behind. Before he could sift through them for anything useful, he was distracted by a sound. He crouched down and listened. It was a metallic scratching sound. Alex crept between the trees, cane in hand, towards the sound. Standing just a few feet away, was Doug Biggs (Male #2) with his back turned to Alex. Alex could see that Doug was fiddling around with his weapon, a shotgun. Alex pondered whether to attack.

_Would I be a complete fool to attack a man with a shotgun, while I myself am only armed with a cane? Then again, it's better I attack him now, when his guard is down, then to have to deal with him later....._

Alex stood tall and raised his cane high above his head. He crept up behind Doug. Doug was a good foot taller than Alex, and twice big. Alex brought the cane down hard on the upper back of Doug's head. The shotgun fell to the ground, as Doug stumbled forward. Alex brought the cane down again, this time right on the top of Doug's head. Doug dropped to his knees. Alex lined up his swing. Like a baseball bat, Alex swung the silver handled end of the cane into the side of Doug's skull. He fell over side ways. Alex continued his attack. He struck Doug again, and again, and again. Then Alex tossed his cane aside and began delivering kicks to Doug's left temple. The vein on the side of Doug's head popped, and dark red juices squirted out. **M2, DOUG BIGGS- DEAD**

As Alex now realized, beating some one to death is hard work. He took a seat on the ground next to Doug's corpse. He gave it a pat on the back. "Helluva workout there, huh buddy?" Alex said to corpse. He recovered and hopped up. Alex stepped up on Doug's back then down to the ground on the other side. He picked up the shotgun. It was unloaded.

_Big bastard couldn't even figure it out._

Alex grabbed Doug's nearby bag and reached inside. He pulled out a few boxes of shotgun ammo. _Nice._ The shotgun had a strap, and Alex slid it over his shoulder. He picked up his own bag, which he had set down before the attack, and walked over to his cane, lying on the ground. He picked it up with his left hand, tossed it up in the air, and then caught it with his right hand. He slipped it into the belt loop on his pants, wearing it like a sword. He grew a smile once more. He spun around on his heel and continued through the woods.

_Onwards and upwards! _

END OF EPISODE 3

14 STUDENTS REMAINING


	5. Episode 4: Clearcutting

**STUDENT WARS**

**EPISODE 4**

Marnie Theron (Female #7) collapsed at the foot of a tree. She was uninjured, though exhausted. After leaving the school, she stumbled her way left, to a small grove of trees, where she was now. _I can't do this. I just don't want to play this fucking game._ She let her bag drop to the ground. For a moment, she was convinced that a brown snake was crawling out of it. Then she noticed that the coiled "snake" wasn't moving. She reached down. The object in her bag was her assigned weapon, a bullwhip. She picked up the whip and gave it a slight shake. It became uncoiled and stretched out in front of her, her hand still on it's grip. She shook it again, harder this time. The whip made the faintest "whoosh" as it jumped up, then back down. There was a rustling in the bushes behind her. Marnie swung around and snapped her whip hard. The long leather strip tore through the foliage making a loud rushing noise.

"Ah fuck!" A voice exclaimed from the bushes, as the whip came to rest on the ground. A series of rapid explosions came from within the leaves. Marnie dropped the bullwhip as her chest became a bloody mess of holes. She fell backwards. Marnie Theron (Female #7) collapsed at the foot of a tree. **F7, MARNIE THERON- DEAD**

Sarah Manning (Female #1) and Chloe Parker (Female #2) sat together in an old utility shed just beyond the grove of trees. Chloe and Sarah had left the school within ten minutes of each other, and had coincidently both headed in the same direction. They had arrived at the shed at the same time, both wielding their weapons. Sarah held a machete, and Chloe a baseball bat. They weren't friends, and were understandably apprehensive when they spotted each other. After brief discussion, both girls agreed that since neither one wanted to play the game, they would both hide out together in the utility shed. They sat there together in the darkness for the first part of the competition. Their peace was broken when they heard the rapid gunfire from the grove.

"Shit! Fuck!" Chloe exclaimed as she gripped her bat.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sarah said back.

"You shut the fuck up!" Said Chloe, "We're gonna get fucked up by a machine gun in a few seconds you fucking moron!"

"Not if you shut your mouth!" Replied Sarah.

"Well you can stay here and play the quiet game if you want," said Chloe, "but I'm getting the fuck out of this shed."

"Fine." Said Sarah, "Do it if you want, but hurry. I don't want your loud mouth to draw attention to the shed."

"Fuck the shed." Said Chloe, "I'm out. And give me your machete."

"Why would I give you this?" Questioned Sarah, holding up her bladed weapon.

"Because a baseball bat can't do shit." Replied Chloe, "At least I can try to cut someone with that. You don't need a weapon if you're so safe in your little shed."

"Fine." Said Sarah, handing over her machete, "but leave your bat. It's better than nothing." Chloe dropped her bat at Sarah's feet, making a loud rattle. She stormed out of the shed and into the night, leaving the door open behind her. _Bitch. _Sarah thought to herself. She reached out and closed the light wooden door of the shed. Just as the door closed, more shots rang out. _Fucking bitch Chloe! Her loud fucking bullshit not only just got her killed, but now it's going to get me killed too!_ Sarah peeked through a crack in the shed. Sure enough, the bullet riddled body of Chloe Parker was laying out in the grass. **F2, CHLOE PARKER- DEAD**

The shooter was nowhere to be seen. Neither was the machete. Sarah's head jerked back as splinters flew into her face. An unseen killer hacked at the door of the shed with Sarah's machete. Sarah's vision blurred and turned red. The first strike of the machete had cut right through the wood and into Sarah's forehead. She fell to the ground. A great, blurry figure kicked in the shed's door. The attacker raised the machete's blade once more, and brought it down firmly into Sarah's face. **F1, SARAH MANNING- DEAD**

Vernon Henderson (Male #8) had been tracking Marnie Theron's footprints for awhile. He held his UZI in his right hand, and his green bag slung over his left shoulder. As he approached the grove of trees, he slowed down. He didn't know what weapon she was assigned. If it was a gun, and if she heard him approaching, she could shoot him, and for Vernon, the competition would be all over. He crept around the grove, watching and listening. He heard a thud. He spotted Marnie sitting by a tree, though she had yet to see him. He continued to sneak around her, deciding that the safest way to attack would be from behind. _I might not even have to fire my gun. If I could get close enough to kick her in the back of the head, I could just stomp her brains out. _Vernon heard a slight "whoosh", but he thought nothing of it. He could see Marnie's back now. She was standing up and shaking her arm up and down. _What is she doing?_ Vernon stumbled on a small shrub, and accidently made a rustling noise. Marnie spun around. Vernon heard a loud snap and, for a moment, saw something black flying towards his face.

"Ah fuck!" Vernon yelled as he felt a sharp pain across his cheek. He gripped his UZI with both hands and fired through the leaves. He hit Marnie in the chest multiple times before she dropped backwards, next to a tree. Vernon felt his cheek with his hand. It stung when he touched it. He checked his hand and noticed blood. _Did a branch scratch me? _Vernon walked out into the opening where Marnie's corpse now lay. He spotted her whip, laying out across the ground. _Bitch fucking whipped me. I'm glad I ventilated her._ Vernon dropped his used ammo clip, and loaded another one.

He heard muffled voices in the distance. He jogged out of the grove, leaving Marnie and her whip behind. He followed the voices to a nearby shed. _If those bitches had just kept their voices down, I would have never even noticed this thing. _Vernon instantly recognized Chloe Parker as she ran out of the shed. The door closed behind her. He opened fire as he walked towards her. She spun around as the bullets tore into her skin. She dropped the machete she was holding and fell to the ground. The machete's blade stuck firmly in the ground. Vernon picked up the weapon and walked back to the shed. He crept up beside it. He could here the heavy breathing just on the other side of the door. Vernon swung the machete hard into the door. He could here someone stumble and fall within. He swung at the door again, then again. Finally he just kicked it in. Sitting on the ground, with her face covered in blood, was Sarah Manning. Without hesitation, Vernon lifted the machete up and placed it firmly into Sarah's face. She fell back. Vernon pulled the machete out of Sarah's head, and walked out side. He wiped the blood off of the blade on the grass, put the machete into his bag. He reloaded his UZI.

_Noone will still be around here after hearing all those gunshots. Maybe I should head out to that factory. See what kind of a mess I can mix up there._

END OF EPISODE 4

11 STUDENTS REMAINING


End file.
